Egyptian Destiny
by EgyptsJewel
Summary: This story begins in Hermione's 6th year and is completed when she is the age of 22. Hermione is having visions, rather odd ones. They involve Egypt and a certain palace, but worst of all they are effecting her life in ways she could have never imagined!
1. The Forgotten Past

Disclaimer/Copyright:   
These wonderful characters and concepts that are copyright of Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury Publishing are the extraordinary creations of Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling!  
Hermione's visions have somewhat to do with 'The Mummy Returns', however, it is not copying. Yet, I still want to give the creators of 'The Mummy Returns' credit for certain inspirations.  
But, I am glad to say, Jacen O'Connell (yeah, I got that from The Mummy Returns) is one of my characters!  
  
Author's Note:  
Some things might seem odd in this story, and some things might not be correct. But it is my story; therefore I may write as I wish, as you may with your stories. Please review, I would appreciate. I will not however, withhold chapters if I don't get a ridiculous amount of reviews. Whether your opinion may be kind or harsh, I welcome them all; I want to hear your honest opinion of my story!  
I apologize that I forgot to use the proper HTML codes from spaces and such, sorry! But I have fixed it and don't worry..Jacen's past is explained in future chapters. However, if people really want me to change him to Harry, I will. Btw, I was such given a sudden fit of inspiration by a review, so a big thanks goes to *Kneazle*!  
  
  
~*~  
When Hermione awoke to a beautiful spring morning the drapes had already been drawn back. Which was odd, considering she was usually the first too wake up. She arose to find only two of her roommates in the dorm. Lavender and Parvati were huddled over a single piece of parchment, giggling. Hermione simply ignored them.  
  
She was about to open her trunk for a fresh pair of robes when she was suddenly drawn to the window. As Hermione walked towards the window she felt odd, yet she couldn't quite place it. Hermione looked out onto the familiar grounds, but suddenly it wasn't Hogwarts. The water and grass were replaced with sand; the trees replaced with scattered temples. But to Hermione it felt right it felt like home. Yet how could a place so foreign be home? She thought. What was so important about Egypt?  
  
Her confused thoughts were forgotten when she felt warm hands slip around her waist. "Good Morning my love" he whispered. The words echoed in Hermione's mind, as if she had lived this moment before, but that was impossible...she shook her thoughts away and instead turned to Jacen. "Your not supposed to be in here!" she teased. Jacen pretended to look hurt. "Oh don't" she begged and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
As he gently kissed her neck Hermione began to have another vision. She was walking through a palace; her hair had been silkened and was no longer brown and bushy. Above her long black hair lay a gold tiara embedded with jewels. Her arms adorned with gold jewelry. Her body protected with sacred armor. Before his vision faded quickly she was able to make out an elegant N carved on the golden door she neared.  
  
She didn't realize how long her vision had been so she kissed Jacen one last time before walking back to the window. Hermione felt lost, what was happening? She thought as she began to worry. "Oh Jacen" she began "promise me that you will never leave me, no matter what happens." Her voice seemed small and fully of despair. Jacen hugged her tightly before answering. "Hermione, you're perfect for me, I love you so very much, how could I ever leave you, my angel from above?" he asked. Hermione couldn't think of anything, to say those words had warmed her soul. She smiled and pulled him into another kiss.  
  
But a moment later their kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door. "'Mione?" Harry called. "Just one moment" she replied, turning away from Jacen to gather her books. "Go on ahead to breakfast, I'll just be another minute" she pleaded, hoping he would leave. She heard footsteps slowly fade away and Jacen hurried out to his dorm after giving Hermione a good-bye kiss.  
  
She didn't want Harry to get the wrong idea, but she loved Jacen and she could imagine them spending the rest of their lives together. They would belong to each other, in love for all eternity but what scared her the most was that she also imagined herself as an Egyptian Princess...  
  
But She hated thinking of it as the wrong idea! It was just that she had never been fond of rumors. She had already suffered the horrible effect or rumors during her fourth year and didn't think she could endure that again.  
  
As she hurried out of her common room, the odd feeling that came before her visions had returned. Hermione rushed towards the Great Hall, wanting to abandon her odd feelings and possibly avoid another visions. But she knew all to well that these visions could in no way be avoided. She began to run through what was now an Egyptian palace, for some reason she felt angry, but were these feelings hers? Not knowing if they were or not was driving Hermione insane.   
  
The gold of the palace blurred and running was now making her feel dizzy. Yet, she did manage to enter the Great Hall. Hermione approached the Gryffindor table, her knees wobbling, her emotions jumbled. Her eardrums were pounding, her heart beating and the Great Hall seemed to be spinning, and Jacen was only a blur. She did, however, manage to spot a suspicious boy approaching her. Hermione knew they had met before, but where? Was it possible? She felt as if he had been important to her, but that was all forgotten when her feelings overpowered her and she fainted.  
~*~  
  
  



	2. Stranger in the Night

Disclaimer/Copyright:   
These wonderful characters and concepts that are copyright of Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury Publishing are the extraordinary creations of Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling!  
Hermione's visions have somewhat to do with 'The Mummy Returns', however, it is not copying. Yet, I still want to give the creators of 'The Mummy Returns' credit for certain inspirations.  
But, I am glad to say, Jacen O'Connell (yeah, I got that from The Mummy Returns) is one of my characters!  
  
Author's Note:  
Some things might seem odd in this story, and some things might not be correct. But it is my story; therefore I may write as I wish, as you may with your stories. Please review, I would appreciate. I will not however, withhold chapters if I don't get a ridiculous amount of reviews. Whether your opinion may be kind or harsh, I welcome them all; I want to hear your honest opinion of my story!  
In this chapter you still do not find out who Jacen is, but you will in the third Chapter! This chapter {chapter 2} focuses on the stranger that Hermione saw before she fainted! ::Gasp:: Enjoy and remember to review!  
~*~  
Jacen kissed Hermione's forehead, not waking her. He left he bedside to get a class of water, trying to pass the time until she awoke. Madam Pompfrey had at first objected to Tyler's presence but he had insisted that he stay with her and she said no more about the subject. He noticed that he had gold paint at his forehead and wiped it off in confusion.  
  
  
He turned to Hermione, who was now lying on what appeared to be an Egyptian bed. She looked beautiful adorned in jewels and armor. " I must be going crazy, " he thought to himself, but all was forgotten when he heard a soft stir and realized Hermione has awakened.  
  
  
She propped herself up and smiled at Jacen I really don't need to be in here, I only fainted." She protested, feeling embarrassed about fainting. "Hermione, you fainted, you need to be resting, besides we were all really worried about you!" Hermione blushed and asked, "What time is it?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "Only 9:30," he replied, grinning at what Hermione hadn't yet realized. "Oh good" she said "Then I have only missed a class!" "Hermione" he said, his humor turning to concern "you have been sleeping for three days straight, don't you remember what happened?"  
  
  
"Three Days! No! I...how could I have done that? I am going to be behind in my lessons!" Hermione said, he voice fully of worry. "Hermione! Stop worrying about your studies! I am worried about you..." his voice faded. "Nothing happened, I just fainted...that's all, I guess I was just a little stressed, maybe I have been studying too much." She seemed to have convinced Jacen, but she hadn't convinced herself. He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you get dressed" he said as he left the hospital wing.  
  
Later That Day  
  
By the time Hermione was walking to History of Magic, her last class, the stranger was all that she could think of. WHO WAS HE?! She desperately thought to herself, she needed an answer and she was going to find out tonight... somehow.  
  
  
"Hellooo" Ron said as he waved his hand in front of Hermione's face. "Anybody home?" he teased. "Sorry Ron, I've just had a lot on my mind lately" she replied absentmindedly. Ron shrugged and entered the classroom, not realizing how inconsiderate he was being.  
  
Harry, however, held out his arm to keep Hermione from passing. She gave him a look of reassurance that she was fine and he slowly, reluctantly, allowed her to pass.  
  
Later That Night  
  
Hermione looked behind her, making sure she wasn't being followed. She creeped further into the Forbidden Forest, not knowing why she was entering it. Something inside of her told her that she would find that stranger here. But unfortunately, it had been almost an hour since she had left Gryffindor Tower and she hadn't seen a thing.   
  
  
Hearing another noise she whirled around to see the swish of a cape! It was the stranger, she knew it was! She didn't think he was aware of anyone following him, so she slowly crept behind him, giving them only little distant from each other. The man suddenly whirled around to face Hermione, she gasped. It was a man, dressed in a black cloak. He looked Egyptian, his skin rough with various scars. He starred at her for a moment. Then he whispered, "I am stranger traveling from the East." And walked away into the night, a stranger in the night.  
  
~*~  



End file.
